


Coffee Break

by Johnlock_Studies



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Coffee Break, Johnlock - Freeform, Kind of fluffy, M/M, Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlock_Studies/pseuds/Johnlock_Studies
Summary: Sherlock and John take a day off from detective work after John gets annoyed.





	Coffee Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lockedinjohnlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/gifts).



> This is my first fic. I need everyone to give me suggestions and/or comments, grammar issues and story ideas. Sorry that this is kinda bad... This is made for Lockedinjohnlock because I fell in love with the podfics.

“BORED!!” 

Sherlock was sitting cross-legged on the floor when he let loose with a loud yell. John jumped and spilled his tea on his lap. He gave Sherlock a glare and ruffled the newspaper in his hand. 

“BORED!!!!”

“WHAT THE HELL SHERLOCK!!”

“BORED!!!!!!!!!” Sherlock screams again, giving John a livid look.

“Alright, that’s it. Sherlock, get your scarf on. I’m tired of this.”

Sherlock equipped his scarf and cocks his head at John. 

“What are we doing?” 

“You’ll see.”

Sherlock and John walk through the frigid London afternoon, wandering around the brick streets. 

“Let’s get some coffee.” John points to the caffeinery by the scarf shop.

“Why coffee?”Sherlock whines. “I need a case, not a cup of ground beans.”

“It’s good, Sherlock. Cmon, you earned this.”

Sherlock groans as he follows John into the shop. The bell rings as the two step in the door. Sherlock unwinds his scarf and swings it over the chair across from John’s. John sits down and puts his hand in the middle of the table. Sherlock covers John’s hand with his.

“I’m gay, you know that, right?” Sherlock locks his gaze with John’s. John blushes.

This time Sherlock blushes.

“Have I ever told you, Sherlock, that you’ve always meant much to me? I...well... I... I like you, Sherlock.

“The feeling is mutual, John.”


End file.
